1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fairings, engine covers, and rider supports of vehicles such as snowmobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Unless otherwise expressly stated, all dimensions for snowmobile riders are based on a standard rider, who is defined by a 50th-percentile United States human male who weighs 78 kilograms (174.8 lb.) and has the dimensions shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. As would be obvious to one of ordinary skill in the art, the dimensions illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 are in centimeters with the middle values representing the 50th-percentile U.S. human male. Similarly, all positioning of the riders is based on the positioning of a standard rider on a snowmobile in a standard position. In the standard position, the rider is seated on the seat, is holding the steering device with his hands, and has his feet on the footrest. Accordingly, the rider has the position shown in the Figures (i.e., in the approximate position of a rider a few seconds after starting the vehicle, heading straight ahead on a flat terrain).
As illustrated in FIG. 9, conventional snowmobiles 10 share a common construction: they combine features and elements so that the snowmobile rider 20 sits in a generally upright position on a seat 30 in a location toward the rear of the snowmobile 10. When the rider 30 is seated in this generally-relaxed fashion, the seat 30, a footrest 40, and a steering device (such as a handlebar) 50 support all of the forces that the rider 30 exerts on the snowmobile 10.
The snowmobile 10 includes a frame 60 that supports a motor 70 (e.g., an internal combustion engine, etc.). The motor 70 is operatively connected to an endless drive track 80 that is also supported by the frame 60. Two steering skis 90 are operatively connected to the steering device 50 to enable the rider 20 to steer the snowmobile 10.
An engine cover 100 (or fairing) pivotally mounts to the frame 60 about a laterally extending engine cover axis 110. The engine cover 100 is selectively movable between a closed position (FIG. 9) that encloses and protects the motor 70 and an open or raised position (FIG. 10) that allows access to the motor 70 and/or other interior compartments of the snowmobile 10.
When the motor cover 100 is closed, its lower edges mate with upper edges of a motor pan 120 that protects and encloses a lower portion of the motor 70. Whenever maintenance is to be performed to the engine or the components inside the motor pan 120, the user must bend over the upward extending side portions of the motor pan 120. Also, since the motor pan is not removable, the access to the side portions of the engine is very cumbersome due to the limited space between the engine and the side portions of the motor pan 120.